


Nighttime Reads

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)





	Nighttime Reads

“Lance, come to bed,” Keith yawns entering the living room.

“Nope, need to finish this chapter first,” Lance replies without lifting his eyes from his book, a blanket careless thrown over his legs and empty packages of crackers and crisps scattered through the sofa and coffee table. “I need to know who the killer is. I’m so close to find out.”

Keith approaches the sofa and leans forward, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and focusing on his boyfriend.

He looks a total mess; brown hair completely dishevelled, eyes bloodshot from spending the entire day reading, the corner of his lips stained from whatever chocolate he’s been eating – ah, a bar of Three Musketeers, Keith can see the crumpled paper lying on the floor.

His glasses are slipping on the bridge of his nose and Lance distractedly pushes them up with a finger, ignoring the way Keith is observing him.

Keith begins to regret speaking about the book, how engrossing it was with a compelling storytelling and mysterious plot that left the reader on the edge of their seat wanting to read one more chapter.

The moment Lance took possession of the book after Keith finished it, he has been hooked, reading nonstop – not even stopping to use the bathroom, taking the book with him.

“I know who the killer is,” Keith comments stroking Lance’s hair so he could divert his attention.

“Sshh, don’t tell me anything,” Lance says placing a finger on Keith’s lips to silence him and giving him a severe glare, eyes narrowed in seriousness. Keith blinks at him slowly before Lance returns his attention to the book, finger still places on his lips. “I’m 20 pages away from finding out everything, don’t ruin it to me.”

“What will you do if I tell you the killer’s identity and spoil you the rest of the book?” Keith teases pushing Lance’s finger away and grasping his hand, kissing each of his knuckles mischievously.

"Stop distracting me Keith,” Lance warns from the corner of his mouth but not retrieving his hand. Keith notices a small blush colouring his cheeks and smiles, a chuckle rumbling inside his chest.

“The killer is-“

“Don’t you dare,” Lance practically throws the book in the air so he can kneel on the sofa and clap his hands over Keith’s mouth, silencing him before he spoiled the ending.

Keith tries to laugh, the sound muffle. Lance’s eyes are wide and urgent, a plea in those blue pools and pout that is so stupidly adorable it almost makes Keith sigh like a lovesick little girl.

Lance looks over his shoulder at the book lying on the floor now and whines, his pout getting bigger as he returns his attention to Keith, eyes blazing with sadness instead of frustration which Keith takes as a good sign.

“Now I don’t know where I was,” Lance comments miserably and Keith shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly. Lance then yawns, such a loud and big yawn that shakes his body and waters his eyes. His hands fall from Keith’s mouth and he catches them in his, squeezing his fingers as Lance blinks sleepy. “I guess I am tired.”

“You can finish the book tomorrow,” Keith says helping Lance out of the sofa. Another yawn escapes Lance’s lips and Keith tries to fight the urge to yawn immediately after. He fails. “Let’s get some sleep.”

“Are you still capable to tell me the rest of the story?” Lance asks as Keith leads him through the corridor to their bedroom.

“I can try,”

Keith finally puts Lance into bed, taking his slippers off and tucking him before following suit, immediately wrapping his arms around Lance and pulling him to his chest, another yawn shaking their bodies.

“So, where were you in the book?”

And Lance snuggles closer to him, cold nose tucked in the crook of Keith’s neck and his breath fans his skin. If Keith wasn’t so exhausted, he’d feel his heart spike exponentially at the gesture.

But as Lance takes a deep breath and replies drunk in tiredness, he knows that in a matter of minutes they will be both sound asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
